


Thief/Give

by blackjack34212



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Metamorphoses - Ovid, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you just won't surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief/Give

**Author's Note:**

> "Happy is the man who has broken the chains which hurt the mind, and has given up worrying once and for all.”  
> "Be patient and tough; one day this pain will be useful to you.”  
> ― Ovid, Metamorphoses

You stole something from me, like a thief under the cover of darkness. Your cloak: the night. You stole something from me that I have always treasured and been extremely cautious; something that I have shown very few people. I never expected it to be stolen from me, I entirely assumed to hand to someone with outstretched arms, hoping desperately that they would even want it; like a child offering their mother a creation of mud. You stole it from me, I don’t know why you would wish for it, I thought only I would ever need it. I was unprepared for you to come in and take it; and I was unprepared for the consequences of you having it. I sit here and wonder what you will do with it now that you have it. You dislocated this treasure of mine right from under my nose. However, I find myself allured to you more than ever, now that you’ve taken it. _You stole my heart_ ; and I don’t want it back. I want you to have it; I only wish I could have offered it sooner. I’m free, I always thought I needed my heart to live, but you’ve shown me the light, and now I can see that I needed to open up, and not leave my heart in a box, in a corner, in the basement locked away where no one could see it. You see, now that you’ve taken it, my anxiety flees, my emotion is unchained. No one ever told me the right way to do this; so I’ll give until there is nothing left. You have my heart, but now I want to give you more.


End file.
